The present invention pertains to flow track systems and, more particularly, to a low profile flow track extension system with a unifying splice.
UNEX Manufacturing, Inc., pioneers of the extended flow track conveying system illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,158, issued on Oct. 17, 2000, has used hanger elements to provide track extensions for low profile, drop-loading of the track conveyors. The hanger elements require horizontal beams upon which they can be hung, in order to drop-load the track conveyors.
UNEX Manufacturing has recently invented a low profile flow track that has drop-loading capability without the need for intermediate hanger elements, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,185, issued on Aug. 15, 2000. The low profile track of this patent has a cutout portion that conforms to the horizontal crossbeam, thus allowing drop loading without the need for hanger elements.
It would be desirable to construct extended pallet racks for each storage tier using this type of low profile flow track. To do this, each track will require a mid-support beam upon which to rest.
The present invention features a new pair of splice elements for connecting tandem flow tracks in order to provide extended spans. These new splice elements provide the advantage of eliminating horizontal shifting between extended track elements while maintaining low profile. Extending flow track members are now perfectly aligned to each other along their extended length. It is important to note that with hanger adjoined flow tracks, horizontal shifting of front and rear extension members along the mid-point beams is possible.
In accordance with the present invention, there is featured an improved track extension system. The improved track extension comprises tandem, front and rear flow tracks that are connected by a pair of inner and outer splice members, which span across the respective right and left side rails of the respective front and rear flow tracks. The new splice members provide the advantage of eliminating horizontal shifting between the front and rear flow track members. Thus, extending flow track members are perfectly aligned along their length.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved flow track extension system.
It is another object of this invention to provide means by which tandem flow tracks can be connected with perfect longitudinal alignment.
It is another object of this invention to maintain a low profile at the splice/beam intersection.